Tokyo Mew mew  Stand in the Rain
by Just-Be-SasuSaku
Summary: 10 ans après que Ichigo et ses amies est sauvé le monde, Keisha Johnson une jeune fille qui se croyait normal va découvrir qu'elle est une Mew des Ombres !   Je vous invite a lire ma FanFiction et a la commenté !  -
1. Chapter 0

C'est mèches brunes bouclant légèrement surement du a l'humidité dans l'air encadré de façon mélancolique son visage fin, accentuant son regard vide regardant toujours le ciel tristement. Sa peau était pâle, sa bouche entrouverte. Ses amies autour contempler encore le désastre qu'était devenue Tokyo. C'était mieux ainsi de toute façon elle n'avait jamais vraiment était heureuse, a part quand elle était avec _elles_, mais toutes était mortes avant elle. Que dieu leur ouvrent les portes sacré du paradis et qu'elles reposent en paix. La neige vint recouvrir le spectacle piteux de la ville détruite, dans ses dernier instants de vie elle contempla la neige qui tombé lentement du ciel et venir refroidir encore un peu son corps déjà froid. Enfin quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle et la dernière chose dont elle fut consciente était « Accroche toi Keisha, ne part pas ! On a besoins de toi ! ». Mais c'était trop tard, elle était déjà morte depuis longtemps a l'intérieur.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre o1  
Le début.

-Maman pourquoi je suis si différente des autres ?

-Tu n'est pas si différente deux ma chérie, tu est juste … Comment dire... Moins humaine.

-Moins … humaine ?

-Je t'expliquerais quand tu seras plus grande, ne t'en fait pas.

Quelque années plus tard

Point de Vue de Keisha

Je m'appelle Keisha, Johnson Keisha. J'ai seize ans depuis hier, et je viens d'arriver a Tokyo une de ces grandes villes ou tu te perd sans même avoir eu le temps de dire ouf. C'est vrai j'avoue je n'aime pas beaucoup les villes . Arrivant d'un petit village de campagne dans lequel je vivais avec ma grand – mère, j'ai du venir habiter avec mon père lorsqu'elle est morte. Pourquoi je ne vis pas avec lui depuis plus longtemps ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours vécu avec ma grand – mère … Maman est morte quand j'avais cinq ans, elle n'as jamais pu m'expliquer ma différence d'humanité … Bon c'est pas tout sa mais j'ai toujours pas trouvé la maison moi. Je regarde encore une fois le petit plan qu'il m'avait envoyé par la poste, dessus il y a une croix a l'endroit de la maison, un petit parc au centre, et des habitations autour. Je reprend la poignée de ma valise et commence a me dirigeais vers le petit parc que je doit traverser. Tokyo est jolie, et pleine de petite boutique qui ont toute l'air mieux les une que les autres. Je ne fais aucune pause pour le moment, je repasserais plus tard.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard  
[ Passons les moments inutiles ]

Me voilà enfin devant le parc. C'est très jolie par ici, il y a une fontaine en sont milieux et quelque banc disposé en cercle sa et la. Au milieux de la fontaine se dresse la statut d'une fille mi-humaine, mi-animal. Sur une petite plaque il y a marqué « Ichigo Momomiya, reconnut pour son courage légendaire . » Je me demande qui était cette fille ? Il y a une vieille légende de campagne qui dit que des filles a moitié animal auraient, il y a de cela dix ans, sauvez le monde. Je n'y croit pas trop pour ma part, mais la statut porte le même nom que l'héroïne de la légende, peut être simplement une coïncidence. Il y a beaucoup de nature dans ce parc, des oiseaux gazouillent, des lapins sautent entre les hautes herbes et quelqu'un faon se cachent entrent les arbres. A la sortit du parc un grand bâtiment se dressent, a travers l'épaisse couche de végétation le recouvrant on devine la couleur rose. Au dessus de la porte se balance une moitié de plaque sur laquelle, d'une vieille écriture effacé, est écrit « Café Mew Mew ». Cette ville est vraiment étrange, mais ne nous focalisons pas sur ce vieux bâtiment délabré et surement plein de poussière. Je continue ma route, sans savoir que ma curiosité aiguisé me ferait bientôt revenir ici... Je ne devrais plus être trop loin de la maison maintenant, plus que quelque mètre et … voilà ! C'est une blague c'est sa ? Que ce que c'est que cette immense jardin … et la au fond c'est … C'est … Maman je vais habiter dans un château ! Je veux pas ! Je veux pas …

Point de Vue de Narrateur

Alors que notre brune préféré était entrain d'halluciner quand a la taille de sa nouvelle demeure, extrêmement grande par rapport a son ancienne maison de campagne, l'ex maison étant toute petite et possédant seulement deux pièces, sans compter la salle de bains dans laquelle se trouve également les W.C, le portail s'ouvrit dans un bruit atroce de rat entrain d'agoniser. Keisha faillit faire une crise cardiaque et finit, toute tremblante, par ce décidé a entrer dans le jardin et suivre la longue allez bordé de chênes et de bouleaux tous plus jolis les uns que les autres. Une fois arrivé au bout de cette longue, longue allée se trouve la maison en elle même. Immense, de couleur accueillante, elle possède une multitude de fenêtre, balcon, et porte-fenêtre. Elle monta les quelque, une douzaine, marches menant a la porte d'entrée et sonna. Puis elle patienta, remettant délicatement l'une de ses mèches a dégradé pourpre derrière son oreilles. Une dizaine de seconde plus tard une domestique vint ouvrir la porte.

-Bonjours, en quoi puis-je vous aidez ?  
-Bonjours, je suis Keisha, et je crois bien que c'est ici que j'habite … Hé hé.  
-Mademoiselle Johnson, votre père vous attendez. Entrez donc je vais m'occuper de faire monter vos bagages et de vous annoncez a votre Monsieur.

Elle fit donc entrez la jeune fille et partit dans le long couloir qu'il y a juste sous les deux escalier de l'entrée. Une seconde servante vint prendre ses bagages, tout de suite suivis par une troisième qui la conduis a un petit salon, ou on lui apporta du thé et quelque petits biscuits. Elle n'eut pas attendre, car de suite après son père était la. Il avait les même yeux gris qu'elle, surement entre quarante et quarante cinq ans. Il portait des habits de grandes marques et avait l'air aussi attentionné que sérieux.

-Enfin te voilà devant moi, après tant d'années a espérer te revoir, voilà mon vœux enfin exaucé.  
-Papa ?  
-Oui ?  
-Es ce que sa te dérange si je vais faire un tour en ville ?  
-... Non bien sur que non, va y mais sois rentré pour vingt heures, c'est l'heure du diner.  
-Merci p'pa.  
-De rien c'est normal enfin.

Keisha sortit en toute hâte de la maison et se rendit au parc. En passant devant le café en ruine elle sentit une pointe de curiosité la titiller, mais elle passa son chemin et se rendit en ville.

Même jour, un peu avant vingt heure

Elle venait de finir de visiter toute les boutiques du quartier du parc, il lui restait tout de même beaucoup d'autre quartier, et d'autre boutiques a visiter, mais elle était encore en pleins dans les grandes vacances et il lui restait encore un mois et deux semaines pour tout visiter ! Elle était sur le chemin du retour, la nuit avait déjà presque complètement déposé son voile sur le parc, heureusement elle l'avait vite traversait est était déjà au niveau du café en ruine. Elle fixa son regard gris métal sur le bâtiment et le détailla une nouvelle fois, elle remarqua alors qu'un détail avait changé, la porte était grande ouverte... Elle ne pus s'empêcher, sa curiosité l'emportant sur sa raison, de s'approcher de la porte ouverte et entrer dans le bâtiment sombre.

-Y'a quelqu'un ici ?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre o2:

Les créatures du passé.

Précédemment :

_Je m'appelle Keisha, Johnson Keisha. J'ai seize ans depuis hier, et je viens d'arriver a Tokyo une de ces grandes villes ou tu te perd sans même avoir eu le temps de dire ouf. Sur une petite plaque il y a marqué « Ichigo Momomiya, reconnut pour son courage légendaire . »_

… _également les W.C, le portail s'ouvrit dans un bruit atroce de rat entrain d'agoniser.-Bonjours, je suis Keisha, et je crois bien que c'est ici que j'habite … Hé hé. Il avait les même yeux gris qu'elle, surement entre quarante et quarante cinq ans. Elle venait de finir de visiter toute les boutiques du quartier du parc, il lui restait tout de même beaucoup d'autre quartier, et d'autre boutiques a visiter, mais elle était encore en pleins dans les grandes vacances et il lui restait encore un mois et deux semaines pour tout visiter !_

-Y'a quelqu'un ici ?

Keisha, notre héroïne préféré venait de rentrer dans le café, elle avançait a demi a tâtons. Alors qu'elle arrivait au milieux de la pièce qu'un bruit sourd ce fit entendre a l'étage d'en dessous. Elle se rendit vers l'escalier, ou ce qu'il lui semblait être l'escalier, et commença a le descendre. A la troisième marche elle emmêla son pied droit dans son pied gauche et se cassa la figure. Une fois remise de son mini choque, et qu'elle eu dépoussiéré ses habits, elle se rendit a la première porte qu'elle distinguait et entra. En premier lieu la lumière vive de derrière la porte l'éblouis, puis une fois habitué a la lumière elle distingua deux silhouette tournée vers elle. Ensuite ? Eh bien d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne l'une des deux silhouette c'est penchée sur elle une seringue a la main et lui a planté dans le bras, ensuite elle c'est évanoui.

Une heure plus tard

Elle se réveilla dans le parc, prés de la fontaine, allonger sur l'un des banc. Elle remarqua de suite qu'il faisait tout noir, et eu une crise d'angoisse en voyant qu'elle ne voyait presque rien. Elle se concentra intensément et regarda de partout. En observant les nombreuses ombres du parc elle remarqua que quelque chose bougeait derrière l'un des arbres en face d'elle.

-Qui … Qui est la ? _Déglutit difficilement_

Une envolée de corbeau ainsi qu'un léger écho furent ses seuls réponses. Elle se releva lentement et toute tremblante, puis observa une nouvelle fois le vide du parc. Au lointain un chien jappait et la nuée de corbeau avait disparu. Elle commença a avançai d'une démarche tremblotante et chercha un quelconque repère au niveau du paysage hormis la fontaine. Elle ne réussit pas a distinguer quoi que ce soit.

_-_Mince je suis complètement paumé moi !

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne, jolie chaton ?

-Hein ? Qu.. qui est la ?

Elle se retourna mais ne vit aucune trace de personne seulement une nuée de corbeau... Mais depuis les corbeaux volé en nuée ? Un nouveau mystère de l'humanité… Elle continua sa route comme si de rien n'était... Au détour d'un sentier, alors qu'elle était complètement perdu elle remarqua une masse énorme ce déplacé vers elle.

-Je n'aime mais alors pas sa du tout.

Alors que la choses avançait elle l'identifiait de mieux en mieux, une patte, puis deux. Puis une troisième, une sixième, une huitième... Une face d'araignée, une araignée géante !

-Kyahhh ! C'est énorme et plein de poils ! Kyahhh! C'est une énorme araignée bien velu !  
-Pauvre petite chose, effrayé par une si innocente créature... Pitoyable !

Un jeune homme volant, au yeux vert et au cheveux noir et rouge ce matérialisa, dans une nuée de corbeau, au dessus du prédasite.

-T-Tes qui t-toi ? _Voix hypra tremblante _

-Je suis Kenji, ma belle .

-Arête tes malades je suis pas a toi !

-Si depuis que tu est devenue une mew mew et que mon regard c'est posé sur toi !

-Ok, abattez le sa ira mieux pour lui.  
-Humpf ! Si tu me suis il ne te sera fait aucun mal jolie chaton !

-Jamais ! Tes vraiment trop nul !

-Dommage tu me vois contraint de t'abimer… Prédagnée ! A l'attaque !

L'horrible bestiole se jeta sur Keisha et l'emprisonna dans une toile d'araignée solide. La jeune fille se débâti et chercha a se défaire de l'emprise de la toile, mais n'y arrivera pas. Elle vit avec horreur l'une des bêtes se levait au dessus de sa tête et puis très rapidement s'abattre sur elle. Au moment de l'impacte une lumière intense enveloppa notre jeune héroïne et l'instant d'après disparut, laissant Keisha debout face a la bestiole. Habillé d'un drôle de costume violet, bleu et noir.

-C'est quoi sa ? Une tenue de clown ?

-Non, c'est une tenue de mew mew de l'ombre !  
-On se connait ?

-Je crois pas que tu te souvienne mais c'est moi qui avait la seringue.

-Ah ! Un fou !

-Non ! Un homme de science !

-Vous me dites si je dérange ?

-Tu dérange.

-Merci …

-De rien ! Bon toi le débile ! Les mew mew sa existent pas alors te fout pas de ma gueule !  
-Si sa existe pas alors comment explique tu cette tenue ?

-Bah euh …

-Et le faite quand disant les premiers mots qui te viendront a l'esprit tu détruira ce monstre ?

-Je sais pas...

-Essaye vas-y.

Keisha se concentra quelque secondes, rien ne lui vint a l'esprit. Elle se dit alors que ce type ce payer vraiment sa tête. Quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'insulter sa phrase se changea en toute autre chose.

-Cloche choco !

De suite une espèce d'arme en forme de cœur de couleur bleu avec une clochette grise apparut dans sa main.

-Tu vois?  
-Pluie d'étoiles !

Le prédagnée disparut dans une pluie de petites étoiles jaune et rose .

-Tss ! Je reviendrait bientôt !

-C'est sa cassos !

-Grr! _Disparaît dans son envolée de corbeau _

_-_Ok... Bon maintenant je veux des explications M. !

-Ok mais appelle moi Reiichi s'il te plait!  
-Hum...

Reiichi conduisit Keisha au café mew mew ou il lui expliqua qu'il devait relancer le projet de son Oncle décédé Ryo Shirogané. Il lui expliqua que le projet consistait a anéantir les ciniclons et empêcher la terre d'être envahi. Elle sut juste avant de partir qu'elle devrait trouvée c'est quatre autres camarade qui l'aideront dans sa tache .

-Juste sa ?

-Comment ça « Juste sa » ? C'est déjà beaucoup pour une gamine comme toi !

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gamine Reii-Con ?

-Non est je veux pas le savoir !

-Hum, hum! Excuser moi mais il se fait tard, et je pense que la demoiselle doit être attendu par sa famille, non ?

-Oui, mais on se connait ?

-Désolé, je suis Shinji, Ryojé Shinji. Je m'occupe de Reiichi et l'aide dans le projet mew mew. Ravie de te rencontrer Keisha.

-Moi de même. Bon je file !

Keisha rentra chez elle avec a l'esprit plusieurs questions. Elle rentra, dina, alla se laver, se brosser les dents puis se coucher. Demain elle devrait aller travaillait au café mew mew a partir de trois heures. Pour les aider a le réhabiliter.


	4. Chapter 4

Précédemment :

_Elle se réveilla dans le parc, prés de la fontaine, allonger sur l'un des banc.  
...Une envolée de corbeau ainsi qu'un léger écho furent ses seuls réponses.  
...Une face d'araignée, une araignée géante !  
...Un jeune homme volant, au yeux vert et au cheveux noir et rouge ce matérialisa, dans une nuée de corbeau, au dessus du prédasite.  
_____-_____J__e__s__u__i__s__K__e__n__j__i__,__m__a__b__e__l__l__e__.__  
_____-_____Arête tes malades je suis pas a toi ! __  
_____-_____S__i__d__e__p__u__i__s__q__u__e__t__u__e__s__t__d__e__v__e__n__u__e__u__n__e__m__e__w__m__e__w__e__t__q__u__e__m__o__n__r__e__g__a__r__d__c__'__e__s__t__p__o__s__é__s__u__r__t__o__i__!__  
_____-_____Ok, abattez le sa ira mieux pour lui.__  
Demain elle devrait aller travaillait au café mew mew a partir de trois heures. Pour les aider a le réhabiliter. _

Il était a peu près trois heures du matin, ses yeux glacial fixé le plafond infiniment sombre. Ils n'inspiraient ni la haine, ni la confiance, seulement la froideur de son être. Car c'était vrai Kenji était infiniment mauvais. Bien sur comme tout le monde au fond, il y avait un sentiment qui pourrait le rendre bon et honnête, l'amour. Mais pour le moment la seul chose qui l'intéressait était cette mew mew, qui paraissait tellement fragile avec ses traits fin, et enfantin. Il avait envi de la protéger, de la chérir, mais aussi de la faire souffrir et de la démolir complètement. Des sentiments tellement contradictoires ... Il pris une grande inspiration et fixa de nouveau son visage endormie, elle était tellement jolie... C'était décider cette après – midi, si ses coéquipier ne foutait pas le bordel, il lui laisserait le choix, mourir ou le rejoindre ...

_Le matin, au café _

Comme convenue Keisha c'était rendu au café mew mew, elle c'était levée tôt, même si son rendez – vous au café n'était cas neuf heures. Elle voulait avoir le temps de trainait sous la douche, et de choisir soigneusement sa tenue. D'ailleurs elle c'était habillé avec des vêtements venue de New – York, c'était un petit short de couleur marron, un débardeur de couleur framboise, un gilet en jean, des chaussettes montantes rayées marrons et roses ainsi qu'une paire de convers noires et marrons. Faisant également très attention a ce que sa coiffure concorde avec sa tenue, elle se coiffa de deux couettes, puis après plusieurs autres coiffure style chignons, tresses, et chignons seraient elle opta pour une queue de cheval simple, dont elle lissa les pointes pour défaire totalement les boucles. Keisha se rendit a la cuisine et apprécia le fait que son petit déjeuner avait déjà était servis. Bien sur, face a sa demande elle avait toujours le même déjeuner qu'avant, c'est à dire un œuf avec du bacon, une tranche de pain beurré, et une tasse de thé. Elle avala le tout rapidement, pris son sac a main et se rendit au café. Trainassant dans le parc, elle arriva pile a l'heure pour le rendez – vous. Reiichi et Shinji l'attendait juste devant. Ils la saluèrent, puis lui fis signe d'entrer, elle suivis les deux amies.

_-_Voilà ton uniforme, tu devra toujours le porté quand tu travaillera ici, et tes cheveux devront être lâché.  
_-_Je suis obligé de lâcher mes cheveux ?  
_-_Oui.  
_-_Mince...  
_-_Maintenant file te changé.

Elle fila dans les vestiaires, un lieu assez sombre surement du au faite que les fenêtres était complètement condamné avec des planches de bois cloué. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas la pour sa elle prit le tout de d'enlever les planches épaisses, laissant pénétrer d'un coup la lumière pas encore vive du soleil. Elle regarda ensuite la pièce, puis la détailla. Sur les murs de gauches et de droites s'étendait de longue ligne de casiers. Ils était de couleurs gris rouillé, et certaines des portes paraissait gondolé, bosselé, certaines même avait était forcées. Le milieu était vide et poussiéreux. Elle choisit un casier qui lui paraissait en meilleur état que les autres, moins rouillé, moins bosselé, et non forcé. Elle l'ouvrit et se décida enfin a enfilé la tenue qu'il lui avait passé. C'était une robe coquette, de couleur noir et violette, accompagné par une paire de chaussette violette, des baskets noirs et violettes ainsi qu'une coiffe de couleur blanche avec une rayure violette. Elle posa ses vêtement, ainsi que son chouchou, dans le casier ouvert et le referma. Elle remonta ensuite a la grande salle ou Reiichi et Shinji l'attendait impatiemment.

_-_Alors comment es ce que je suis ?  
_-_Très moche, comme d'habitude.  
_-_Moooh* !  
_-_Tu est ravissante, Keisha.  
_-_Merci Shinji ! Enfin quelqu'un de gentil. _Fixe Reiichi d'un œil mauvais_  
_-_On a du travail allez !

Pendant toute la matinée l'incroyable trio s'était occupé a refaire une beauté a l'intérieur. Ils avaient astiquer, redresser, remplacer, racheter, déblayer, et enfin admirer. Il était maintenant une heure et demi, Shinji était allé cherchait un bon repas pour tout le monde laissant Keisha et Reiichi seul.

Point de vue Keisha

Assis chacun sur une chaise a la même table, nous ne disions rien, nous nous fixions juste. L'ambiance était pesante, je cherchais ce que je pouvais dire pour commençait la discutions.

_-_Hrmm, on a ... on a fait du bon travaille non ?  
_-_Hum.  
_-_Cette après – midi on s'occupera du dehors c'est sa ?  
_-_Hum.  
_-_Tu sais dire autre chose que « Hum » ?  
_-_Hum.  
_-_Tu veux pas me parler c'est sa ? Je t'ai encore rien fait Reiichi !

_-_Ok, alors comment je suis censé reconnaître mes prochaines coéquipière ?  
_-_Tu le saura quand tu sera près d'elle, de plus ta pierre brillera.  
_-_D'accords, merci.

Shinji revient avec trois assiettes garnie de plusieurs mets différent, un énorme steak, des flageolets, quelque tranches de saucissons, un sandwich jambon beurre, et une poignée de frites. Nous accueillons c'est plats avec une certaine réaction primaire. Je me jeta dessus, et avalé le tout rapidement. Je failli m'étouffer, mais n'en fit pas de cas, j'étais tellement affamé... Après une longue gorgée de limonade, je partis inspecter les prochains lieux a aménager. C'est a dire, le dehors. Il y avait beaucoup de chose a faire ... Tondre l'herbe, remettre le panneau, repeindre, ah non ... Remettre la façade en états, ect ... Je sens que ce soir je vais avoir des courbature !

_Pendant ce temps, ailleurs_

La jeune fille serra forts ses poings, et sortit de sa maison en claquant la porte ! Son frère la décevait énormément ! Pour une fois qu'elle voulais faire un truc sympa en famille ! Elle s'en alla au parc dans l'endroit qu'elle préférait. Après être restait près d'une quinzaine de minutes dans le parc, elle décida de rentrait chez elle, enfin chez elle et son frère ... Pendant quelque seconde, a la pensée de son frère et de sa famille, ses yeux était devenu infiniment triste, puis était redevenu neutre. En rentrant elle rencontra une bande de fille et de garçons sur le chemin, elle reconnut leur visage, elle avait l'habitude de les voir entre les cours, des fois ils la racketter tout simplement, des fois ils s'amusaient a la tabasser. Elle passa devant eux sans rien dire et au moment ou elle s'y attendait le moins, le chef présumé de la bande lui fit un croche pied. Elle s'étala de tout son long et au moment ou elle allez se relever, un pied se posa sur son dos.

_-_Alors la miss, on dit plus bonjours a ses potes ?

_-_Je vois tu n'as toujours pas retrouver ta langue ! Takoki, Mamoshi ! Faite la parler !

Une lueur sadique brilla dans les yeux du chef de bande, appeler Keith. Takoki attrapa la jeune fille par les cheveux et la releva, puis se saisissant de ses poignets il la maintenu fermement. Et les yeux injectait de sang Mamoshi se mit a marquer son visage de nombreux bleus.

_-_Alors ? Toujours pas de langue ?

_-_Les filles ont fait quoi ?

Les dites filles était les deux seuls filles du groupes. L'une était grande, brune, les cheveux attaché en une queue sur le côté, légèrement bouclé, des yeux bleu, c'était Nina, des vêtements toujours classe, et des ballerines neuves. L'autre était de taille moyenne, les cheveux libres, et roux, un visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur, des yeux vert, c'était Suzana, une pétasse.

_-_Ont la défonce et après on la laisse la a chialer !  
_-_Ouai d'accord avec Nina !  
_-_Tes toujours d'accords avec Nina !  
_-_Même pas vrai !  
_-_Les gars allez y faite vous plaisir !

Devant cette autorisation les deux brutes qu'était Takoki et Mamoshi commencèrent a frapper violemment la pauvre Ariku, qui ne se débattit pas, et ne poussa que quelque murmure de douleur de temps en temps.

Un brave jeune homme passant par la pressentit que quelque chose de mal se passait non loin. Il sentit également a sa grande surprise la présence d'une mew mew. Il se rendit alors sur les lieux du crimes, et vit une jeune blondasse, au yeux merveilleusement rose, entrain de se faire taper dessus, il remarqua que l'énergie mew mew venait d'elle... Pourquoi diable ne se défendait - elle pas si elle était une mew mew ? Il ne comprendrait décidément jamais les humains...

_-_Et vous la ? Sa va pas la tête ? Vous êtes malades ou quoi ?  
_-__se tournant vers l'inconnu_ Tu tes crus au carnaval ou c'est la vierge qui ta demandait de t'habiller comme sa ?  
_-_Tu t'crois drôle p'têtre ?  
_-_Oui... ?  
_-_Mauvaise réponse. _se dirige vers Keith et le frappe_  
_-_Tes dingue ? Venez les gars on se tire d'ici !

La bande vida les lieux et laissa Ariku et l'inconnu seul.

_-_Comment tu t'appelle ?

_-_Moi c'est Kishu, je sais pas si tu le sais mais, je suis la pour te tuer ...  
_-_...Ariku, Kuroda Ariku.  
_-_Jolie nom... _sors ses say_ Dommage que l'ont ne ce soit pas rencontré plus tôt.  
_-_Il n'est jamais trop tard...

_Café mew mew_

_-_KKEEIIISSHHA ! Feignante ! Je te prend déjà a rêvasser !  
_-_Il y a... Je reviens !

Keisha partit a vive allure en direction de l'endroit ou ce trouvais Kishu et Ariku, en chemin elle se mewtamorphosa.

_Quelque dizaines de minutes plus tard_

_-__essoufflé_ Éloigne toi de cette fille ! Vilaine chose !  
_-_Tu parle a moi ? _Regarde Keisha genre t'es qui toi _  
_-_Exactement ! Sale ciniclon de mince !  
_-_Ch'ui propre moi...  
_-_Cloche choco ! Pluie d'étoiles !  
_-__esquive_ Sa va, sa va calme toi ! _S'éloigne d'Ariku_  
_-__hallucine totalement_ T-T-T-Tes qu-i, ou plu-plutôt t-tes quoi ?

Une petite boule de poil bleu vint déposé au pied d'Ariku une pierre de puissance, puis s'éloigna en répétant « Mew mew repéré, mew mew repéré ! »

_-__Yeux écarquillé_ C'est quoi ce truc ?  
_-_Un... Un monstre ! _Prend la pierre_ C'est quoi sa ? _Hausse un sourcil_  
_-_Une pierre de puissance, dit les premiers mots qui te viennent a ...  
_-_Certainement pas ! _Envoie valser la pierre_ Le sombre seigneur sera fier si je tue deux mew mew d'un coup !

Ariku et Keisha regardèrent Kishu la peur sur le visage.

_-__se mets devant Ariku_ Tu ne la touchera pas !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre o4 :

Plusieurs opportunités.

J'étais la de nouveau face a lui, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré si souvent sont départ. Je n'étais pas sur de bien comprendre la situation … Mon regard fixé dans le sien, j'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'était sortit … Je m'approcha, mais il recula, encore et encore … J'avais pourtant tellement besoins de ses bras, de le sentir, la, tout contre moi … La scène se figea, et sur visage apparut le rictus sadique de son meurtrier . J'écarquillai les yeux et un sentiment de peur m'envahis. Soudain tout devin pénombre, et j'ouvris les yeux, pour tomber nez à nez avec Reiichi !

-Reii-chi ? Que … Que ce que tu fait la ? Et ou est cette espèce de demeuré ?

Reiichi écarta son visage et Keisha voulut se redresser mais sentie une vive douleur au niveau du ventre.

-Reste tranquille ! Les plaies ne cicatrisent pas en une nuit !

-Les plaies …. ?

-Tu te souviens vraiment pas ? Au moment ou tu est partit du café je sais pas si tu sait mais je t'ai suivis. La tu te rappel ? Tu as défendu la vie d'une de tes coéquipière. Mais Kishu, l'espèce de demeuré, voulait vous tuer et la tu tes mis entre Kishu et Ariku, puis …

_Flash back_

_Keisha se positionna près d'Ariku, face a Kishu, et prononça d'une voix semie – tremblante :_

_-Tu ne la touchera pas !_

_A ce moment prenant sa pour une provocation Kishu attaqua violemment Keisha, et s'en suivit un combat féroce. Ariku se sentait larguer et aurais aimé savoir comment aidé cette mystérieuse jeune fille venus a son secoure. Elle attrapa la pierre de puissance et prononça :_

_-Mew mew Ariku ! Metamorpho-SIS ! _

_Elle fut soudainement vêtu d'une tenue entièrement bleu, et des ailes et une queue avait soudainement poussé. La lumière ayant entouré Ariku avait attiré l'attention de Keisha, elle n'avait du coup pas vu l'attaque basse qu'allait lui assener Kishu. Juste avant l'impact, une dague vint s'enfoncer dans la mains de l'alien au cheveux vert et il rata le point vital que cette attaque visait, assénant quand même une blessure assez sérieuse a notre jolie brune. L'auteur de ce crime affreux s'avéra être Kenji. _

_-C'est MA proie. Ni touche pas ! _

_-Tu veux que je te frappe petit insolent ? _

_-Va y viens je t'attend ! _

_-Tss … Sale mioche …_

_-J'vais te tailler un short ! _

_Kishu et Kenji furent coupés par une flèche qui provenait de l'arme de la seconde mew mew. Alors que Keisha luttez pour rester consciente, un second combat se déroula, et la comble du pire … _

_Fin flash back _

-Une mew mew prétendant s'appeler Yui est venus aider Ariku ! Moralité deux nouvelles alliées en moins d'une après – midi ! Mais bien sur mademoiselle préférait faire la sieste !

-Excuse moi de m'être vidé de mon sang.

-Excuse accepté.

-Tant mieux, sinon je t'aurais frappé !

Ne répondant rien et avec son air habituel Reiichi sortit de la petite chambre et se dirigea vers l'escalier, il descendit ensuite voir Shinji, Ariku et Yui, et leur annoncèrent que le pire était passé.

Quelque jours plus tard, café mew mew

Ariku, Yui et Keisha était en train de travailler autour d'une tasse de thé bien chaude. Elles s'étonnèrent de ne pas voir Reiichi venir les agresser pour qu'elles travaillent, mais n'y firent pas vraiment plus attention que sa. Après tout, Reiichi n'était – il pas qu'un emmerdeur finit ? A ce qui aurait du être la pause de midi, puisqu'elles n'avaient pas ouvert le café de la mâtiné par pur fainéantise et que Reiichi n'avait toujours pas donné de signe de vie, elles allèrent se changer et décidèrent d'aller manger dans un petit café réputé pour son alcool moins cher qu'ailleurs. En entrant Keisha fut la première a remarquer leur patron entrain de se saouler au bar du petit café, étant presque pleins.

-Sa fait plaisir a voir, pendant que l'ont bosse comme des folles ce cinglé se saoule.

-Ariku... On travaillé pas...

Keisha s'approcha de Reiichi, lui tapota l'épaule et remarqua qu'il était pire que bourré.

-Reiichi, allez viens on rentre au café.

-J'veux pas !

-Je t'achèterais du whisky si tu nous suit sans faire de scandale.

-D'accords !

Les yeux de Reiichi s'illuminèrent d'une lueur enfantine. Tandis que Yui et Keisha réunissait les quelque affaire qu'il avait, Ariku l'aidait a ce relever. Nous sortîmes alors du café, après avoir sortit du porte monnaie de Reiichi de quoi payait l'addition. Soudain alors que le chemin c'était fait dans le calme il se tourna vers Yui, plongea ses yeux bicolores dans ses prunelles dorées et articula de sa voix shouté :

-Oh mon dieu ! … Tes qui ?

Elle se sentit alors cassés et ne se retint pas de lui en foutre une .

-Ahh ! Je saigne ! Elle ma tué ! Keisha au secours je meurt !

-T'inquiète Reii on te trouvera un docteur.

-Vrai ?

-Non.

-C'était le casse du siècle !

Puis la route repris lentement en silence. Quand enfin on aperçut le café au loin, Reiichi partagea de nouveaux son avis.

-J'ai jamais aimé cette blondasse de Ariku !

-Ah ?

-Ouais elle est trop strict ! Et elle a aucun goût artistique ! Et le pire ! C'est ses shorts tellement long !

Ariku paraissait vexer, tandis que Yui et Keisha se retenait d'exploser de rire. Reiichi regarda le café a présent juste devant eux, et comme pour achever tout le monde il ne put s'empêcher de sortir :

_-__Je vois la vie en rose ! Keisha c'est génial !_

_-M'ouai faudrait voir a pas pousser …_

_Keisha et Yui éclatèrent de rirent pendant qu'Ariku et Reiichi se fixait._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre o6 :

Mew Sakurambo.

Elle avait peur, vraiment peur, a chacun de ses pas son cœur s'emballait encore une peu plus. Elle savait que personne n'irait la cherchez la ou elle allait, mais elle avait peur. Elle serra son ticket sanglant un peu plus fort entre ses doigts … Elle arriva enfin devant la gare, elle monta sans plus attendre dans le train. Une fois installer elle envoya un message rapide a quelqu'un .

« Attend moi demain soir a la gare de Tokyo, j'arrive . »

Le café mew mew, un endroit calme, paisible et pleins de vie.

-Je vais te tuer Reii-con !

-Non, attends je peut tout t'expliquer !

-Rien a foutre je vais te tuer !

Oui, bon peut être pas si calme et paisible. Ariku était sur le point d'achever Reiichi quand son portable vibra dans sa poche. Elle s'arrêta, et sortit son portable, puis lus le message.

To: Arii-Nee

By: Saku-Chii

Objet: …

« Attend moi demain soir a la gare de Tokyo, j'arrive . »

-Demain soir ?

Reiichi sortit de sous la table, et partit se réfugier dans son bureau. Ariku elle fixa son portable, l'air penaude, elle n'avait pas revue sa cousine Sakurambo depuis son dixième anniversaire. Elle regarda l'heure et la date de l'envoi … Hier, a 2o h 12 . Jashin, elle devrait arriver bientôt alors ? Ariku se précipita dans l'escalier menant au vestiaire, se changea en quatrième vitesse et se rendit a la gare.

Du côté de Keisha.

Elle était cloitré dans sa chambre, caché sous sa couette, toujours en pyjama. Elle n'avait pas envie de partir de la, même pas d'aller travailler. Yui était passé se matin, elle s'était fait portée malade. Ariku aussi était passé, mais de même. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas indéfiniment se cacher sous sa couette. Peut être demain trouverait – elle le courage d'aller annoncer qu'elle quitter l'équipe ?

Au café mew mew.

Yui travaillait seul, dans le silence du café. Elle devait assurer le tour de Keisha et d'Ariku, par amitié. Son regard était vide, et elle semblait triste. Reiichi s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu peux partir si tu d'autre choses faire, je fermerais le café simplement pour la journée.  
-Non, je n'ai rien d'autre a faire alors sa ne me gêne pas.

-Tu est sur ?

-Oui, certaine.  
-Bon, alors bon courage.

Qu'elle vie passionnante menait – elle. Elle passa le balaie par terre et décida de rapidement faire le point sur sa vie. C'est parents n'étant plus la, elle vivait a l'orphelinat, ou une vieille dinde l'embêter sans cesse. Les ciniclons n'avait pas donner signe de vie depuis longtemps, ils préparaient certainement quelque chose. Ariku l'avait abandonné au café, et Keisha était malade. Yui se sentit tout d'un coup abandonné … Elle serra un peu plus fort le balai contre elle. 

A la gare. 

Ariku regardait chaque passager, elle ne savait pas a quoi ressembler Sakurambo … Une fillette lui fis signe alors, elle était assez petite, avec des cheveux roux. Elle s'approcha et lui souris.

-Bienvenue a Tokyo, Sakurambo !  
-Ariku … Je suis … une bête de foire !

La jeune fille enleva sa casquette, et se tourna dos a Ariku. Elle possédait une queue et des oreilles de singe.

-Non, tu es une mew mew !

-Une mew mew ?

-Les mew mew sont les …

Une explosion retentit dans la gare, coupant Ariku dans sa phrase. Elle prit Sakurambo par le bras et

courut vers l'endroit de l'explosion. Ce n'était pas chose facile, du faite que toute la gare était en proie a un terrible chaos. Elle arriva cependant assez vite a l'endroit, elle sortit sa pierre, se mewtamorphosa et passa l'alerte.

Au café

-Yui ! Lâche le balais, et rend toi vite a la gare du centre ville, une attaque y a lieu !  
-Bien !

-Et préviens Keisha en passant s'il te plait !  
-Compris !

Yui se mewtamorphosa et partit sans plus attendre a la gare, en passant par chez Keisha.

Chez Keisha

Elle regarder sa pierre de puissance briller dans le noir de sa chambre. Elle avait entendu l'alerte, mais ne compter pas s'y rendre. Elle ne serait plus une mew mew, elle refuser. Elle le savait, elle était morte en même temps qu'Ichigo.

-Jumelle … Tu me manque tant.

Yui entra par la fenêtre ouverte.

-Keisha ! Dépêche toi ! Hé ! Tu dors ?

-Non …

-Alors pourquoi tes pas mewtamorphoser ?

Keisha se redressa et fixa Yui dans les yeux. Elle sentit son courage et sa détermination fléchir . Elle détourna la tête et fixa le mur. 

-Je ne veux plus être une mew mew.

Yui ressentit comme un coup de poignard au cœur, elle sentit également la colère monter en elle. Elle se connaissait de mieux en mieux, et toute considéré Keisha comme la leader.

-Tu peux pas ! On a besoins de toi !

-Vous vous en sortirez très bien sans moi, j'en suis sur.

Elle sourit a Yui, alors que celle – ci sentit la colère montait en elle.

-Vous n'avez pas besoins d'une menteuse pour vous …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de la voir arriver, elle l'avait juste sentit, une gifle, une vraie gifle qui claque, qui fait mal, qui laisse une trace.

-Tu crois que c'est digne d'une mew mew ? Tu crois que tu es la seul a te sentir bête ? A te demander ce qu'aurais était ta vie si tu n'avait jamais était une mew mew ? A vouloir tout lâchez et faiblir enfin ?

-… Non, il y en a surement d'autre, mais moi … Je n'est simplement plus envie de me battre tu comprend ?

-Non ! Non je ne te comprend pas ! Tu n'as pas compris que tu ne pouvais pas choisir d'être mew mew ou non ? Tu n'as pas compris que les gens a qui tu tient mourront si tu lâche prise maintenant ?

-...

Coté Ariku, Sakurambo

Ariku se battait contre plusieurs monstre en même temps, mais elle avait l'impression que plus elle en tuer, plus il en revenait. Sakurambo elle était cacher derrière un banc, elle fixait sa cousine entrain de se battre. En une fraction de seconde une tentacule vint s'enfoncer dans le ventre d'Ariku et celle – ci se retrouva non loin de la roussette. Alors que la tentacule revenait a l'assaut Sakurambo se posta entre Ariku et elle, au risque de se prendre la tentacule.

-Saku ? Mais qu'es ce que tu fait ?

-Je te sauve la vie !  
-Non …

Elles fermèrent toute les deux les yeux, seul le bruit des nombreux prédasites gâcher le silence. Soudain sans que personne ne sache trop pourquoi Sakurambo se redressa regarda le prédasite droit dans les yeux et dit :

-Mew mew Sakurambo ! ME – TA – MOR – PHO – SIS !

Elle se retrouva dans une petite robe rouge, avec des gant roses, une queue et des oreilles de singe. Elle ne réfléchit pas et attaqua l'espèce de pieuvre.

-Dagues ! Feu sacré !

Le monstre fut tuer, mais deux autres apparurent.

-Arii' ? Prête au combat ?

-Oui !

Elles sortirent leur armes et attaquèrent sans faiblir.

Coté Keisha

Les jeunes filles se fixaient en silence. Keisha réfléchissait au parole de Yui, et Yui fixait sévèrement Keisha.

Au café

-Reiichi ? Tu me paraît soucieux, sa va ?

-Il y a quelque chose qui perturbe Keisha … Je doit savoir quoi !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre o7

-Yui ... Tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose ?  
-Hm?  
-Avant ... J'étais déjà une mew mew ...  
-Hé ? 

Coté Ariku & Sakurambo

-Arii ... On ne va pas s'en sortir ...  
-Tient bon ... Encore un peu ...  
-Arii ... Iyyaaahhh ... [ Elle souffre. xP ]  
-Saku!

La jeune mew mew était allonger au sol, les yeux mi – clos. Elle était dans un état assez pitoyable ... Ariku voulut la rejoindre mais plusieurs monstres lui bloquèrent le passage, elle se débattit donc pour passe. Alors qu'elle s'approcher, elle vu au ralentit, les attaques combiner d'une sorte de rat géant et d'une sorte de chimère se dirigeant droit vers elle. Elle accéléra encore l'allure, mais se prit les pieds dans un débris de banc et tomba a terre.

-Saaakkuuu ! 

Coté café

Reiichi et Shinji épluchait les anciens dossier un a un, espérant trouver un quelconque lien avec la jeune mew mew. Shinji trouva alors un dossier dans lequel se trouvait la photo d'une jeune fille ayant les mêmes traits de visage que Keisha, et Reiichi trouva aussi un dossier avec la photo de la même jeune fille.

-Des jumelles ?  
-On dirait bien...

Ils regardèrent les dates .

-Elles correspondent a l'ancienne génération de mew mew ...  
-Cela voudrait dire que ...  
-Oui, c'est exactement sa Shinji, on a trouver la mew mew qui a survécu .. 

Coté maison de Keisha

-C'est pour sa que j'ai décidé de laisser ma place a quelqu'un d'autre ...

Keisha baissa la tête, elle préféré ne pas regarder son amie en face. Tandis que Yui de son coté, une fois la surprise passé, s'approcha doucement de sa leader.

-Peut importe qui tu était avant, ni même ce que tu était avant. Nous, enfin Ariku et moi, on s'en fou ! Elle n'ai peut être pas la pour le dire mais, je suis sur que c'est ce qu'elle pense.  
-Merci Yui ...  
-De rien ! Mettons nous en route ! Elle doit nous attendre.  
-Tu as raison !

Keisha se leva, se mewtamorphosa et suivis de Yui se rendirent a la gare ou se trouver déjà Ariku. Quand elles arrivèrent la première choses qu'elles remarquèrent fut la lumière éblouissante venant du centre de la pièce. Elle virent ensuite Ariku et une jeune fille mewtamorphoser, dont elles s'approchèrent.

-Qu'es ce qu'il se passe ici ?  
-C'est ... C'est cette mew mew ... Elle nous a sauver ...

Keisha et Yui ne posèrent pas de question au sujet de la petite, elles avaient déjà devinait qu'elles aller être amené a travailler avec. Elles fixèrent toute leur attention sur la lumière, où, au niveau des filles, on a apercevait une ombre de jeune fille, possédant apparemment une queue et des oreilles de neko. La lumière commença a se dissiper, et les monstres alentours moururent. La neko se tourna alors vers les filles, leur souris et commença a s'approcher. Kenji voyant son plan partir en fumer a cause d'une fille se jeta sur elle, mais alors qu'il essayer de la planter avec sa dague, il vit les autres préparer une attaque grouper, et décida alors de se téléporter, mais la mystérieuse neko le frappa a ce moment et ils finirent donc tout les deux a la base ennemies .

-Kenji ! Le plan a encore foiré ... Tu as ramené une mew mew ?  
-Kuso ! C'était pas fait exprès. 

A la gare

-Il a ...  
-On s'en fou pour le moment ! Saku ... Elle est très faible ...

Les filles décidèrent d'amener la fillette a l'hôpital, dans la salle d'attente Ariku leur expliqua alors que c'était sa petite cousine qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Une heure passa quand soudain le portable de Keisha sonna, elle décrocha alors.

-Mochi ?

-Mochi, mochi ?

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

-Bon écouter, commence a y en avoir marre la !

Elle raccrocha le téléphone sur les nerfs, mais celui – ci se remit a vibrer immédiatement après.

-Écoute ! Je sais pas qui t'ai et je m'en fou, mais si tu m'appelle pour me rendre la vie difficile je vais me pointer chez toi et te casser la figure!  
-Hé bas, j'ai hâte de voir sa.  
-Reiichi ... Je ... Désolé, je suis confuse !  
-Y'as pas de mal ...  
-Non en effet que des femelles, enfin bref ...  
-C'est une urgence, rendait vous toute au café immédiatement.

Keisha n'eut pas le temps de prononcé un mot de plus qu'il raccrocha. Elle regarda alors les filles, et leur intima du regard de la suivre .


End file.
